


Log Three

by OtomeGirl



Series: Starscream Log's [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Datapad, Diary, log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: I wanted to write what Starscream would possibly write in a personal diary so I decided to create this small series of oneshots. I accept ideas for possible content themes.Log Three: Love (?)
Series: Starscream Log's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Log Three

Fight to recapture my heart  
Only stupid delusions flash by  
My heart is beating quicker, where is your answer?

Come, come, mute the complaints  
Hesitating over stupid things  
You're kidding, huh? Ahaha!  
Seems like unbreakable walls are being pressed for a kiss

I don't like this "That can't be true'  
I don't like this"You understand right?"  
Shoot through that head....

I don't want an endless love  
It makes me seriously more anxious  
I wan't you to play peek-a-boo  
Answer me properly

I've said "incomplete" time and time again  
nanana  
Inside a love that never hits NO

An honourable tie  
Confined with unfilled time  
Perfection becomes to become smoky  
A silent voice is giving my vertigo and monotony

Let me go in and get the ace  
You'll paint your face with tears that don't feel the same  
Now Heart Reinforce's up to end this game  
You'd better give up and throw your MP5 away

I don't like this; choose both  
I don't like this; break both  
Pull out the roots in your heart

I don't want a worthless love  
Make it hurt me properly  
It's no longer funny but surely more enjoyable  
Melt me properly

I've said "incomplete" time and time again  
Inside a love that never hits NO

I don't like this "That can't be true'  
I don't like this"You understand right?"  
Shoot through that head - just shoot it already

I don't want an endless love  
It makes me seriously more anxious  
I wan't you to play peek-a-boo  
Answer me properly

I've said "incomplete" time and time again  
nanana  
Inside a love that never hits NO

I don't want a worthless love  
Make it hurt me properly  
It's no longer funny but surely more enjoyable  
Melt me properly

I've said "incomplete" time and time again  
Inside a love that never hits NO  
nanana  
I've said "incomplete" time and time again  
Inside a love that never hits NO


End file.
